Between Skorm and Avo
by Dairaion8088
Summary: 50 years have passed since the battles against Jack of Blades. And now a new hero and her friends must find the legendary hero who defeated Jack to avert some unseen crisis approching Albion.
1. It Begins Again

Disclaimer: No matter what, I DO NOT own Fable, just a copy of the game.

-Hero's Guild-

I screwed up on another quest. The Guildmaster I'm sure already knows... he always knows. I think he might finally tell me to return my Guildseal. If he dose, how can I keep my promise. Man... this sucks! Uh-oh! Here comes my executioner now!

"Silverna."

"G-Guildmaster! H-how's it going?"

"(sigh) I know ,I know... you don't have to say it... I've failed another one."

"Indeed. Lass, I know how you must feel, but you can not allow your personal feelings to interjrct with your duties as a hero."

"Feh. I know, but damn it!" She punched the wall out frustration. " I can't control how I feel!"

"Hmm... yes, appearantly." 'Uh-oh... the Guildmaster is taking this far too well. ...I'd better get out of here before he loses this good mood he's in...!'

"Well..., I think I'll go home and call it a day, see ya later sir!"

"Silverna..."

'FUCK!' She cursed inwardly, 'Too late...'

"Y-Yes sir?" She said as sweetly as possible.

"Before you go I'd like you to meet someone. She's waiting for in Maze's old quarters."

"Wha-! But sir, you said that no one was allowed to go up there."

"Normally that would be the case. But she wishes to see you 'alone'. You better hurry on over there. You shouldn't keep her waiting now."

Before she could get another word out, the Guildmaster had already started walking. Clearly saying "end of discussion".

"sigh ...Damn it all... Well if I intend to get any sleep today I'll have to do this quick."

"Hey Silverna!" A voiced called. Silverna mad a very unlady like grunt, and turned around to see a tall male with short brown hair, and a Odisian Great Axe slung over his shoulder. He smiled mockingly, "Well well well, if it isn't our constant screw up! You really blew another quest again!"

"What do you want Rahn?" She snapped. "I'm busy, and frankly not in the mood for any of your shit!"

"Whoa! Calm down "Tree Girl"! I just came to ask you if you spoke to Miss Theresa yet?"

"Theresa? Who the hell is that? And why dose that name sound so familiar?"

"Good grief woman! You really are 'slow', ain't ya'!" Silverna was so tempted to punch the holy hell out of Rahn. But decided to let him explain. "Theresa, is the Seeress that was spared 50 years ago by her brother, and legendary hero Grepher! Also known as "The Death Bringer!" You really should of payed attention in history you little idiot."

"... Your lucky I'm in a hurry. Thanks for the info, I owe!" She shouted as she head for the old tower.

Rahn snickered at the sight of her retreating form. "Ha! For a tomboy, she sure dose have cute backside!"

-Maze's old tower-

"Where have been Silverna? We've been waiting for you!"

"Master Briar Rose!"

Silverna had no idea that her master and teacher would be here! And she had a gut feeling that she heard about her recent failed quest.

"This her?" A young women with red hair, white skirt, orange armor and blindfold appeared before the two.

"Yes Theresa. This is Silverna. Silverna, this is an old friend of mine, Theresa."

"H-Hi..."

"How do you do, Silverna?"

"Can I ask you something?"

'Yes?"

"How old are you?" It took less than a second for Briar Rose to slap the hell out of the backe of Silverna's head. "Owww! Why'd you hit me!"

"Because your rude!"

"Its fine." Theresa assured her old friend, "If she really wants to know, I'm actually 75 years old."

'NO FUCKING WAY! Shes so youthful! And beautiful!'

"Now that thats taken cared of. I would like it if you could perform a little quest for me."

"W-What kind of quest?"

"If its not too much too ask, could you find my brother?"

"Silverna." Briar Rose interjected. "Its important that you find him."

Now things wern't making since to the young lady. Why her? "Why do 'I' need to find him?" Seriously. "Can' you contact him through his guild seal? And your a Seeress. Can't you find him?"

"No. I can not." Said an appearantly sad sister. "Briar, I leave rest to you. I have other things I must attend to." And with out another word Theresa left the two ladys to take care of her other matters whatever they were.

"Silverna. I suggest you get some rest, you'll need all the energy you can muster for this important assignment. A great danger is coming and we must be ready."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

(Silverna's Home in Bowerstone)

As she laid in her bed, eyes locked on to the ceilling, Silverna kept replaying earlier's events. And she kept on telling her self the same thing. "The warrior... Grepher. Also known as Death Bringer, and The Butcher of Albion. Do I want to encounter a man like that?" And then she thought of how little she actually knows about him. It was frustrating to say the least.Her masters words were still fresh in her mind. 'Grepher has been spotted in three locations through out Albion. The locations are Darkwood, Knothole Glade, and Oakvale. He'll be hard to find since he's constantly moving around, and if he's in hiding thats even worst.' Then there is that other thing she said. 'Silverna, not to put you down but I cant leave this to you aloone. Leila, Rahn, and Jewels will be going with as support. Is that clear?'

"...Loud and clear." She said to herself as she turned over and finally drifted to sleep.

(The next day in Darkwood)

The group of four walked through the cursed forest for hours searhing for their missing legend. Silverna was taking a brief brake as her blonde haired friend in Bright plate armor came over to give her a motivation. "Silverna come on!" He yelled. "We've got work to do! stop being so lazy and com on!" She simply gave him a dirty look, and turn her head with a very noticable "Humph!"

"Leave her alone Jewels." Rahn called out. "If the fat cow wants to rest, then I say we let her."

Silverna shot to her feet instantly. "Who you calling a "Fat Cow", huh!"

"Rahn, it really isn't polite to say things like that to a lady, you know?" Jewels informed his friend.

"That would be the case... if she were a lady that is."

All joking stopped as they seen their short, red-haired Will User running towards them with about 20 bandits in hot pusuit! "LEILA! GET DOWN!" Sceamed the Axman as several of the bandits had fired arrows at her! But instead of doing what Rhn told her to do, she created a shield around around here body causing all the once fatal projectials to bounce of her like rubber balls.

Rahn looked as if he about to have a heart-attack as she ran behind him. "(Sigh)... Jeez sis! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Leila said as she now stood along side him.

Silverna had to know. "Why are this guys chasing you?"

"It would seem they're looking for Mr. Grepher too."

It seemed they had to leave it that because all the bandits charged at them all at once. And with one swing of his huge ax, Rahn had killed three of them already! All three of them were cut in two, as they were cleaved from the waist. Their bandit friends stopped their charge as they saw their buddies upper bodies fly over their heads, and blood covered their masked faces. "I anyone else wants 'fly', step on up!" Rahn dared them. Now dirven by vengence, the al attacked again. Starting one big battle royal! Jewels and Silverna met them head on, Master weapons in hands. Her katana and his long sword were cutting through the bandits like hot knives through butter! I didn't take long for them to be wearing the blood of those they've slain, it also didn't take long for both of them to realize they miscounted the amount of enemies. 'Shit!' Silverna inwardly cursed. 'There must be must be close to a hundred of these guys!' Rahn was was swinging his ax like a mad man, but also like a pro! It would seem that defense was not in his vocabular as bandit after bandit came at him, one loosing their life after another. But since her much bigger, but younger twin brother didn't believe in defense, she constantly was wacthing his back. Zapping multiple enemies to death with lightning.

"There's no end to them!" Silverna screamed as she removed one more head from a bandit's neck.

Just then out the corner of her eye, a man with a broad and tall appearance was casually walking past her and some bandits. She couldn't see his facial features all that well since he was wearing the same hat that you normally see a guard wearing. It was obvious he wasn't a guard though. Aside from the hat, he didn't dress like a guuard. Infact, he dressed prettty casually. And he wasn't armed by the looks of things 'This guy is nuts!' Or so it appeared. One of the bandits openly charged at the man, getting perpared to drive a rusty pickhammer down through the mystery man's skull. "Watch out!" For those three individuals, time seemed to adbruptly slow down. It happened so fast. With one swift movement, the stranger avoided the fatal strike, and with blinding speed connected a 'killer' uppercut to the bandits jaw. Silverna could only watch as she witnessed the now limp body of the bandit fall swiftly to the dark gound.

"Woman." The man called without turning around.

"W-What?"

"Let me see that sword of yours... I'll take care of this lot."

"What? Who do you think you are? Huh? Who are you!"

"... No one special. The name is Grepher."

To Be Continued...

DaiRaion: Well I hoped you liked chapter 1. I'm going to try and get chapter 2 up as fast as the world will allow me.

Theresa: The who decides how long it takes is you...

DaiRaion: ...Where'd the hell you come from?

Theresa: I've been around.

DaiRaion: ...Riiiight... Any who...Read and Review. Until next time.

Theresa: The choice yours (points at the viewers)...

R&R! 


	2. Death Bringer

Disclaimer: No matter what, I DO NOT own Fable, just a copy of the game.

Theresa: Last time on Between Skorm and Avo...

"There's no end to them!" Silverna screamed as she removed one more head from a bandit's neck.

Just then out the corner of her eye, a man with a broad and tall appearance was casually walking past her and some bandits. She couldn't see his facial features all that well since he was wearing the same hat that you normally see a guard wearing. It was obvious he wasn't a guard though. Aside from the hat, he didn't dress like a guuard. Infact, he dressed prettty casually. And he wasn't armed by the looks of things 'This guy is nuts!' Or so it appeared. One of the bandits openly charged at the man, getting prepared to drive a rusty pickhammer down through the mystery man's skull. "Watch out!" For those three individuals, time seemed to abruptly slow down. It happened so fast. With one swift movement, the stranger avoided the fatal strike, and with blinding speed connected a 'killer' uppercut to the bandits jaw. Silverna could only watch as she witnessed the now limp body of the bandit fall swiftly to the dark ground.

"Woman." The man called without turning around.

"W-What?"

"Let me see that sword of yours... I'll take care of this lot."

"What? Who do you think you are? Huh? Who are you!"

"... No one special. The name is Grepher."

-

Theresa: Now we begin where we left off.

-

"G-Grepher! You!"

"Your sword, now!" Grepher commanded her. She quickly handed him her katana and timidly backed away from him. "Alright no stay back." Before Silverna could protest in any way Grepher disappeared in a blur.

Things weren't looking good for Rahn and Leila as the were surrounded by more men than they could count. Rahn was was almost completely covered in blood. Some was from some cuts he received, but most of the blood was from all the bandits he had killed. He was getting tired. He had to of taken out over thirty of these guys, and still a large number of them remain. He wasn't sure how many good swings he could do with heavy axe. Leila didn't kill as much as Rahn but she killed enough with out getting so much as a scratch on her. But she was running low on mana and was stuck with her basic magic. She was praying with all her might to Avo for a miracle of some sort because she wasn't that good at physical combat. "Fucking hell!" Rahn cursed. "This is ridiculous! How many of them are there! Hey sis can't you just take them all out with one big spell or something!"

Leila couldn't help but laugh a little. "I wish I could but I can't. If I used big spell I'd probably take all these guys out in no time at all, but that would mean killing you guys as well and I can't do that." "Well that's just great..." Rahn sarcastically claimed. Just as the bandits were starting to close in on them a huge figure appeared above the bandits. He descended down on the like an angel of death gripping a katana in his right hand. The bandits had no time react. The twins watched in awe as this stranger appeared out of nowhere and started what looked like a massacre. He was extremely skilled, and disturbingly fast for his size. He was cutting them down as if they weren't there at all. It was as if they were nothing to him. Blood and organs spilled onto Darkwood's dark gounds. And the site was about to cause Leila to loose her breakfast. She had never seen such violence and brutality before Rahn was equally shocked at what he was seeing. In almost two minutes of hacking and slashing he witnessed this man butcher what had to be sixty men at least! "What the fuck is going on?" He mumbled. "Hey! you two!" Grepher called out to the twins. "You can handle things from here there aren't that many of them left. I'm going to help you blond-haired friend." Then he was gone in a blur once again.

Jewels was just got done stabbing another bandit in the chest before he dropped to one knee to catch his breath. "Damn... how many of you are left?" he asked no one. Five, no ten bandits had surrounded him. Though he was spent he found some strength left in him to stand even if though it looked hopeless. "What are you waiting for? I'm right here. Come and get me!" One of the larger bandit took that invite and was about charge to charge Jewels but didn't take more than a step as a katana's blade burst strait through his mid-section splatering the bandit's blood all over Jewels face.

"Who the hell!" Yelled a bandit.

The nine remaining bandits around Jewels saw who had done in their friend when his body fell to the ground in front of them. "What in the name of Skorm...!" Another said as pointed behind Grepher pointing to all the dead men behind him. They had fond The Death Bringer, the now see exactly why he earned that title, and they weren't getting paid enough for this so they mad a very wise choice. "Come on you lot! Its no use, retreat!" And with that the small handful of them that weren't killed all ran off in multiple directions.

"Hn! Cowards..."

"Jewels!" Screamed Silverna screamed as she and the others ran over. "You made it!"

"Yes thanks to this him. Thank you."

"...Just defending myself." Grepher said bluntly.

"Hey Mister, where did learn to fight like that?" Rahn asked while Leila healed his wounds. "I've never seen anyone fight with that level of skill except maybe Master Briar Rose."

The mention of his old friend's name grabbed Grepher's attention firmly. "You know Briar Rose? Are you all from the Hero's Guild?"

"Thats right Mr. Grepher!" Silverna said as she snatched her katana out of Grepher's gloved hand. "We were sent out to find you."

"WHAT!" The other three screamed.

"Your The Death Bringer!" Rahn Blurted.

"The eye of Skorm himself!" Leila backed away.

"The Butcher of Albion!" Jewels bowed.

"...When did I get those titles?" Grepher asked himself. "You said you all came here looking for me. Why?"

"I asked to look for you and bring you back to the Guild." Silverna said as she looking up at him.

"Who asked you to look for me? The Guild Master? Rose?"

"Actually it was Ms. Theresa who requested that I find you."

'Theresa...' He thought. he couldn't remember the last time he spoke to her. It been so long. Why has she reappeared all of a sudden? Why did she wish to see him? Dose have to do with the people that's been chasing him all around Albion? 'Just what the hell is going on?' The four younger Heroes sat there looking at him as he stood there like a living statue. "Excuse me sir but are you alright?" Asked Jewels. After careful thought Grepher came to his decision.

"Lets go. With this much blood all around it won't be long before a pack of Balverines shows up."

"Dose that mean you'll come with us?"

"I means nothing. I'm just going to get some answers."

For some reason Silverna didn't like him. There was something about him that just pissed her off. Well in any case she had to make sure that he goes to the Guild. So she and the others stuck with him. She wasn't the only on that didn't feel comfortable around him, Leila seemed down right afraid of Grepher. She made sure to stay in the back with Silverna. Rahn and Jewels however seemed quite excited around Grepher. The where asking him questions like "How did he defeat Jack of Blades? Were you scared when you fought in the Arena? What was it like fighting the Kraken?" In Silverna's personal opinion they were both stupid for asking such questions, especially the man is ignoring them.

-Heroes Guild-

The five arrived in only a half an hour after their bandit attack. "Welcome back. It would seem you fond him. Faster than I figured. Its been a while Grepher. I almost thought you may of died somewhere." "Hn. Like that would happen Rose." Grepher genially shook her hand. "Tell me Grepher, has my pupil given you any trouble?"

Grepher raised an eyebrow. "Pupil? Who?"

Briar Rose pointed at Silverna who was currently looking at Grepher distrusting eyes. "That one."

Grepher glanced over to see Briar Rose was pointing at the girl with semi-short black hair and green eyes. "Oh her? Well not really. But for a student of yours she lacks grace." Silverna wasn't deaf she could hear him insult her. She was just about to run over there and kick him in the back of his head but was stopped by Rahn who had her in a full nelson. "Calm your little ass down. He could kill you in a heart beat." Rahn suggested as he felt Silverna's smaller form struggle against his. "Hey keep moving like that I think I'm going to start liking you in a new way" The next thing Rahn felt was Silverna's heel smash into his balls. He quickly released her to grasp himself "Bitch..."

"Come. Theresa is waiting for us in Maze's quarters."

"Right."

"Silverna, until I come back I'd like for you and the others to wait here, so don't cause any trouble, ok?"

"Yeah yeah..." She said uncaringly as she glared down at Rahn who was still holding himself. Briar Rose just shook her head as she started walking after Grepher to Maze's quarters. "What do you think their going to discuss while all of them up there?" Jewels asked as he sat on the stairs polishing his sword. "More importantly dose it involve us? I mean, why have us stay here while we could be out performing quest or something." Everyone made some type of sound of agreement. "Say, do any you guys really think that Grepher guy is as great as Master Briar Rose claims?" Silverna crossed her arms in front of her chest and wondered about that ever since she meet him. "I mean yeah we all seen how strong he is, but dose anyone else get a creepy feeling while just looking at him?"

"Well..., I won't lie, Mr. Grepher dose scare me..." Leila spoke up, "But at the same time I am curious about him. There aren't that many Legendary Heroes like him around these days, so I'm rather excited to see a living legend." Silverna still wasn't convinced. Wheter it be Grepher's outward attitude, or the mystery she sensed around him she just wasn't as sure about him as the others were. "Hey," Rahn whispered, "You want to go see what their talking about up there?" "Oh no! Master Briar Rose told us to wait here. I'm not going to let you us in trouble for your stupid actions. Next to Silverna your the most troublesome Hero currently in the guild."

"Hey, I'm right next to you you know." Silverna growled.

"Ah... sorry about that."

"Well stay here if you want, I'm gonna go an snoop. Jewels, you comin'?"

"I was told to stay and I shall."

"To hell with you then!" Rahn faked a pout. "If you none of you want to come fine. But if I find out something cool, I'm not telling." And with that he was off. "Tch, what a an idiot." Silverna said out loud. "At least has not your twin." Leila shook her head. Although they were badmouthing him, inwardly they too wanted to go to listen in. Except for Jewels that is. He was fine with just waiting patiently. He was also able to see the eagerness inside them. "...If you two want to go then just go." He plainly informed them.

"Who said I wanted to go? I don't want to go." Said Leila. "But I have to go. Otherwise Rahn going to get all of us in trouble! Silverna help drag Rahn back here?"

"YEAH!" Silverna accidentally betrayed herself. "I-I mean... whatever. Just because we're friends."

Jewels just at there as the two girls took of after his friend. In his own opinion, they were all acting foolish. But with no one around he would surely get bored. Since the map room was right next to the library he figured that he might as well find a book to read in the mean time. "Never hurts to learn something new."

-

"Welcome back lad. its been awhile." Greeted the Guild Master.

"I've been busy, sorry sir. Scyth. I didn't expect you would be here. What ever is going on must be really serious if you were summoned here too."

"It is worst than you assume, Death Bringer. So bad that Theresa herself has returned from her personal journey to inform us."

Theresa stood along side the Guild Master. With her usual calm expression on her face. But even so, on the inside she was smiling joyfully at the sound of her brother's voice. "Yes...," She started. "Brother, I know that you have been constantly attacked by unknown forces for the past few months I also know that you do not know who it is that's been attacking you. But I know." "Who?" Briar Rose finally spoke up.

"The decedents... of Jack of Blades."

A sudden chill seem just creep up everyone's spine. "Decedents!" Briar Rose screamed. " That can't be! Jack never been known to have any type of family ever!" But then, its not like anyone knew much about Jack. He been alive since the days of the old kingdom. "Its true." Theresa continued. For you see I have already met them. While in the eastern lands they attacked me, and nearly killed me. I was just barely able to escape. They told me that Jack is back! And he will destroy everything! ...I can't see him, but I can feel him. Some how, somewhere, Jack has returned."

"Avo help us..." Whispered the guild master.

"He won't help no matter how hard we ask him." Grepher said coldly. "Jack of Blades has return some how. And some how or another he going to die once more. The only difference this time he's going to have company with him."

"Don't make sound so easy. If I recall, you nearly died both times you fought him." Briar Rose explained. "This time you wouldn't be just going up against Jack, you'd have to fight his kin too. You may be the most powerful out of all of us, but I don't think you have the best chance of surviving if you tackle this one on your own."

"Listen to Briar Rose Death Bringer. She speaks the truth. We must think this through carefully. We must be ready. Theresa has just given us valuable information. Lets not waste it."

They were all right. If he just went out fighting blindly he would surely die. "Okay. So what should we do?" He asked while staring into the fireplace. "Stay alert." Theresa said as placed her hand on Grepher's shoulder. "The Guild Master, Scythe, and myself will do our best to find out more about Jacks resurrection and his decedents you and Briar Rose should go out and see if you can find out where they are."

"Alright..."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep him out of trouble for you." Briar Rose joked.

"Shut up..."

A small smile formed on his sister face. "Thank You."

"We should all do our parts right away." Said the Guild Master.

"I'm going to go investigate the Bronze Gate. Perhaps there are some clues we may be able to use. The next thing they knew Scythe had teleported out of there.

"I'll see what I can find. You two be sure to be careful." The Guild Master commanded the two heroes.

-

Hiding at the steps the three young heroes overheard everything that went down. When they herd The Guild Master approaching the stairs the three of them swiftly but quietly dash back to the map room. They couldn't believe what they herd. Jack of Blades has returned! And he plans on destroying everything! They were slowly starting to wish they hadn't herd any of that.

"Whets wrong with you guys? You look pale." Asked Jewels.

They all just looked him with shocked eyes.

"Jewels... You are not going to believe what we have to tell you."

-

To Be Continued in Chapter 3...

R&R! 


	3. Prepare

Disclaimer: No matter what, I DO NOT own the Fable series, just a copy of the game.

Theresa: We are sorry for the **long** hiatus… last time on Between Skorm and Avo...

Hiding at the steps the three young heroes overheard everything that went down. When they herd The Guild Master approaching the stairs the three of them swiftly but quietly dash back to the map room. They couldn't believe what they herd. Jack of Blades has returned! And he plans on destroying everything! They were slowly starting to wish they hadn't heard any of that.

"Whets wrong with you guys? You look pale." Asked Jewels.

They all just looked him with shocked eyes.

"Jewels... You are not going to believe what we have to tell you."

"And that would be?" he asked while book marking the page he was reading. However Briar Rose, Grepher, and the Guild master interjected first. "They were just about to explain your mission. The four of you will take part in the destruction of the resurrected Jack of Blades and his unknown blood-kin. You all have one hour to gather things you think you may need. We will all regroup back in Oakvale then. Anyone who doesn't show up will defiantly miss out on things that happen every so often. On that note you have to understand your lives will be in the most danger it's been in ever thus far and if you don't have your stuff together you will die, its as simple as that."

3

2

1

"WHAT!!?" the four yelled.

Shoving past them all Grepher mumbled something only for the ears of the younger heroes. "Die sooner or die later."

"I'm going on ahead. Rose I'll leave "Dancer" to you." With those last words he made his way past the front doors to only he knows. "Lets hurry." Not wasting anytime Rahn grabbed hold of his sister's arm dragged her over the Cullis Gate and transported them both back to their home in Knothole Glade. Both Silverna and Jewels watched as the two of them were instantly transported away. "You two had better get moving as well. I have to go grab someone in Hook Coast. Jewels you still live in Oakvale correct? Silverna, I expect you to not mess around." It was now Briar Rose's turn to teleport out.

Heading to his house in Oakvale Jewels parted ways with Silverna leaving her running to her house in Bowerstone. She wasn't sure what she should take with her once she got home. She just decided to take the things she normally would have, that and a steel katana she had received back when she was still an apprentice. When she was sure she was set she locked up and hurried out of Bowerstone. When she made her way through the gates she was unexpectedly greeted by none other than Grepher himself. "You ready?" He asked. She just looked up at him. Just trying to figure out what was doing here. "If you are ready to go quit standing around like a moron and lets go!" Before she could say anything or take a swing at him he was already ten feet away from her walking toward the Lookout Point.

"Hey! Move your little ass!"

'I'm going kill this guy. I don't care if he is a legend. Oversized son-of-a-bitch!'

She quickly ran and caught up to him. From all the way from the Lookout Point to the Greatwood Caves Silverna was always more then eight feet ahead of Grepher. His longer legs were the reason he kept a distance between the two. That and Silverna didn't want to have to keep jogging to catch up, otherwise she'd start to feel slow. Then suddenly at the entrance to Darkwood he just stopped.

'Did something happen?' She wondered as she quickly hurried over to him. "What's wrong? Why did you stop here?"

He turned to face her.

"Nothing is wrong. You're just slow. Hurry up!"

That was it. That was the last straw. On pure impulse she just threw the heaviest punch she could and aimed it right at his face. Just as fist was about to connect with his chin her vision suddenly went completely black and fist made a sharp sound passing through the air alone. Quickly panicking Silverna immediately reached for her eyes fearing that her eyes had just gone blind on her. Something covering her head and face.

'A hat?!" It was the hat that Grepher was wearing. However when she removed it from covering her eyes Grepher was no longer in front of her.

"Damn girl you're slow." Hearing his voice behind her she quickly spun around with a spinning sidekick touching only air again.

"(Sigh)… You got some moves I will admit to that." After missing for a second time she spun around again only to see Grepher sitting down on a nearby boulder. With his hat now clutched in her fist she had a much clearer view of his face. His hair was long and black with a reddish tint if you look real close. He had it pulled back in a low ponytail wrapped in a black leather sleeve. He had matching slanted scars on both cheeks point toward his nose starting from his jaw line. He also had a third long horizontal scar going across nose and face.

'Whoa…'

"What's with that dumb-ass look on your face? You have nice movements but for Briar Rose's student you could use some polishing."

"Keep messing with me and I really will hit you next time."

"Not possible. Anyway I hear you're from Knothole Glad. That's interesting because you don't look familiar at all."

"You saying we are suppose to know one another? What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe some other time. Right now I think we better get going. We have less than twenty minutes before we are suppose to be in Oakvale with the others." Placing his hat back on his head he stood up and dusted himself off.

'What the fuck??? When the hell did he get his hat back?! Out of my hand!' She was now a little confused, a little embarrassed, and more than a little scared.

"So girl since we are a hurry how about a race?" Grepher suggested. He just wanted to toy with her some more. He was bored. Silverna for her part just gave a look like he was drunk or something. "I don't mind running the rest of the way but why do you want to race?"

"You coming?" He started running without answering her question and with out warning.

"Hey wait!" She called out to him as she sprinted to catch up with the disturbingly fast large man. 'Why me?! Why don't we just teleport to Oakvale? But now that I think about it isn't that where he's originally from? I wonder how come I have never seen him while I did quest there. Oh wait, I forget. He's a legendary hero. He must a whole lot more important things to do than relax at home.' Pushing that aside for later Silverna had to come to an abrupt halt when Grepher held up his massive arm signaling her to stop.

Not really paying attention while running Silverna now just realized that they were already at Dark Wood Lake. She couldn't help but wonder why they had stopped all of a sudden.

"You all can all come out now we know your there." Grepher called out both loudly and calmly.

"Say what?" Said Silverna to no one. At first there was nothing but silence. Then the sounds of movement entered clearly into their ears. Within a matter of seconds the two found themselves surrounded by ten men that appeared to be assassins.

"Only ten? Oh well… Hey girl, you take four of them. I'll take the rest. Watch your ass though. I can already tell that these guys are seasoned experts when it comes to killing others. You'll die without even getting a chance to get started if you're careless." Silverna did not dare question or back talk him because the tone of his voice and the deadly seriousness it carried was similar if not more imposing than her master's when she is serious. Cracking all of his knuckles at the same time he rush forward in a blur and before any of them could react he appeared in front of one assassins with a blurring right straight which sent the hooded assassins head fly off his shoulders and into some dead bushes. Only realizing what had happened until after their partner's blood had splattered on them the remaining nine charged at Grepher blades drawn and ready to kill without hesitation!

"Holy shit… Oh fuck!" Almost losing her self after witnessing that awesome beheading she quickly snapped to it unsheathing her katana and following after them joining the fight. "Hey girl raise your sword, now!" Grepher yelled as grasped another assassin's wrist with his left hand forcing him to drop his blade. And with his right hand clutched him by his neck, rushed past the others in a blur and impaling the assassin on Silverna's extended blade. "Now you only three left." He said as he turned around with a spinning kick to the assassin that was running up on him gut sending him flying into a nearby try knocking him unconscious. Running past him Silverna dashed towards the closes one too them. He raised his sword over his head and brought it down at her aimed at her left collarbone. She raised her katana in time to block and then parry the assassin's sword away the followed up with a ball breaking kick between his legs which forced him to his knees holding himself. In one smooth motion she shuffled over to his left side and delivered a killing stroke to the back of his neck loping his head clean off. She didn't stop there. Noticing another assassin approaching she crouched down and made him fall down face first with a spinning shin sweep. Making sure he couldn't get up she jumped feet first on to his back and head she then ended his life by piercing his heart from behind.

'She's better than I thought.' Grepher mused as he rushed in another blur at his next target and simply "shoved" him sending him and his comrade behind him sailing into a nearby tree. As soon as they smashed against it Grepher rushed in front of them and with one inhumanly strong uppercut to the body his huge fist penetrated both their torsos and tree trunk painfully killing the two of them instantly. Seeing a chance with Grepher's arm still imbedded two more assassins charged at him about to simultaneously thrust their swords into his back. "They had him" or so they thought. Without even turning around to face them Grepher released a dense blast of mental energy at them which sent them launching through the air. However the blast was so powerful that as it struck them all of their bones shattered at once. With all that pain just suddenly rushing to their brains they died long before they ever came close to hitting the ground. Dislodging his now blood soaked right arm Grepher turned to the last assassin and crossed his arms. "Hey. I'm already done and I had two more people than you did. Wrap it up will ya'." Before the assassin could say "huh" the tip of Silverna's katana burst through his chest. The last thing he tasted before he died was the liquid steel flavor of his own blood.

"There! Happy?" She removed her sword from the now limp body and placed it back tin its sheath.

"Not really. Now, where is the one I left alive?" Scanning the scatter bodies Grepher spotted movement from one of them. He was feebly trying to crawl away. Rushing over in a blur Grepher pressed his boots on the back of the assassin skull.

"Listen up you broken little shit you have two seconds before I break both your arms and legs then leave you for Dark Wood's Balverines! Tell me who sent you and where I can find them! Two seconds! One!

"STOP!! I honestly do not know who they are! All I know is six guys hired us to kill or seriously wound Death Bringer! Three of them are women! I swear I don't now their names though they didn't tell us!"

"Where do you meet?"

"We met them at the Headman's Hill with many others who wanted to learn of the bounty on you. That's all I know! Please don't kill me I've been truthful!"

Lifting his foot from the man's cranium Grepher turned to walk of without killing the failed killer. 'Headman's Hill. I already checked around there a month ago and didn't find anything unusual. That was most likely the idea. Meeting at a place where people normally don't pass often but at the same time it's a place where large crowds gather. Oh well. It's in the past. It may not be much but now I have a few idea's on where to look for these assholes.'

"Girl. Grab this fool and get ready. We're going to sprint all the way to Barrowfields now."

"Avo you got to be kidding…" Silverna sighed as she threw the assassin's arm over her shoulder and started running following after Grepher who had already taken the lead.

**-Oakvale-**

"Their both late. I wonder why they're both late though." Briar Rose and the others had all arrived on time for the regrouping. Except for Grepher and Silverna that is. They had all moved near the town's entrance to wait for them to arrive. "You think they're together? I mean the midget does need someone to keep her from causing trouble." Rahn half joked. It was only a half joke because both he and his twin know all too well how much trouble Silverna can get in to. All them were born and raised in Knothole Glad and got in to lots of mischief together like kids often do. And most of the time Silverna was the one who lead the way to all of them catching spankings. "Hey, miss. I just remembered is someone else coming along with us? Dancer was it? Who is that?" Briar Rose only smirked to the young man. Making him more and more curious.

"Ah! I see them. They're coming… this… way…?" As everyone looked in the same direction they soon saw what had made the young blonde's words trail off. It was indeed the two they were waiting for but both of them were covered in blood. And it wasn't theirs. The closer they got they soon noticed some wounded man being **dragged **by his ankles behind a royally pissed Silverna.

Before Briar Rose could even start to question the two Grepher ran past her saying, "Don't ask." Sighing in defeat Briar Rose turned toward her pupil hoping to get some form of an explanation. Not even acknowledging the gaze from the others walked past them looking for a town guard to pass this loser to. Truly giving up now Briar Rose asked Jewels to go over and assist her so they can catch up to with Grepher.

**-Oakvale's Beach-**

As Grepher watched the waves go in and out he waited quietly for Briar Rose and the young ones to bring their Asses down here. He didn't wait long. They all arrived immediately after dropping off the broken assassin. As he was about to tell them where they were about to go he quickly noticed that someone wasn't present. Wondering about that person he decided to get some answers. "Rose. Where is Dancer?"

"Already waiting for us most likely at your house. It's been a while since I've since I stepped foot in there as well. You change anything?"

"Not much. Come on lets not keep Dancer waiting. Oh and one more thing. If any you little fucks tell the _wrong _peopleabout this I swear I'll hunt you down and beat you to death."

'WHAT THE HELL MAN??!' The four thought as they followed after the big man at a much safer distance now.

When they all came to a near by rock face on the beach the four young heroes only looked on as the legendary man felt all around the large piece of earth as if were looking for something. When his hand stopped roaming about he opened his arms wide wrapping them tightly around a large section of the large piece of rock. He crouched down and braced himself for then with one motion he stood back up lifting the large boulder embraced in his arms. The feat of strength the four heroes had just witnessed had almost forced them to piss themselves as they watched this man not only lift a boulder that was at least four times the size of him but he demonstrated he could actually move quite easily as walked backwards revealing the mouth of a cave that was once hidden behind the boulder.

'For Avo's sake! That isn't possible! Neither his arms nor legs seem to even to tremble with all that weight. 'Come on! Grit your teeth! Grunt!! Give me something that shows your at least a little human!!' Silverna's mind screamed.

"Get in quick." He commanded. "I don't won't anyone to see this entrance if they don't need to. Now hurry up."

Not wasting a second they all scrambled inside the cave. Once they were all inside Grepher checked all around to make sure no one was watching any of this. Once satisfied, he proceeded to enter the cave backwards while still holding the massive boulder. When the massive rock was firmly back in place he hurried to the other end of the cave and caught up with the others. When he arrived he quickly noticed that all of them except Briar Rose had their weapons drawn and ready. He moved alongside Briar Rose to see what was up and saw that before them was the same kind of assassins that attacked him and the kid while passing through Dark Wood. They were all dead. Most of them were not even whole. Different body parts lay scattered all around. The only thing more disturbing than the massacre before their eyes was the amused grin that not only plastered Grepher's face but also Briar Rose's.

"Dancer's skills have improved again it seems. What's the number? A little over thirty?"

"Hmmm… Can't say with all these severed bodies. But if I had to make a guess I'd say either thirty-five to thirty-eight. And then there is possibility more are up ahead. Well in any case lets just hurry up see if there are any left.

Now all of them were moving double time. And as the younger heroes followed after the two legends they were taking in their surroundings. None of them had been to or herd of seen such an area. Why was that? This bothered Jewels a bit more than the others since he was born and raised in Oakvale. He had always assumed that that he knew every inch of Oakvale. On the other hand the man he was now following was also Originally from Oakvale. It's only natural since he is older. On the other hand, Briar Rose also seemed to know about this place. 'Does only the older generation know about this place? Also, are there more Locations that we do not know about?'

After short time of running they all fond themselves was standing in front of a large pair of wooden doors. Two more assassins were fond laying dead in the dirt. One was cleanly cut in two. And the other look liked he was mauled by a large animal of sorts. Walking over the corpses like the trash Grepher placed his hands on the doors pushed them open as if they had the same weight as a normal door. Not even mentally questioning his preternatural strength anymore the others quickly followed after him and Briar Rose.

Looking over to her left Briar Rose quickly noticed the large boulders placed on top of Cullis Gate. "Grepher why is their a huge rock there?" Either because he didn't wish to admit that he was the one who placed them there or he was just being him he just shrugged and kept on walking.

After some more walking through this unknown area they had finally arrived at their destination. "Home sweet home." Said Grepher. He called it a home making it sound like a house. But no matter how you slice it was more of a small fort or bunker than a place to live. As they approached it everyone came to a halt as what appeared to be the front door opened. If it wasn't for their training Silverna and the others may of jumped out of their skins instead of drawing weapons at the site of the large white Balverine head coming out the door. "Relax! This one is with us." They looked at Grepher and Rose and saw how they were so the lowered their weapons but not their guard. After completely stepping out in to the open they could now see the beast head was in fact a hood connected to a white pelt fashioned into a cloak that shielded the wearer's body. "I saw what you did on the way up here. Your technique has improved once again. That's good see since you'll have your work cut out for you from tomorrow onward." When Grepher didn't get a response he realized what was wrong instantly. "Oh if you're wondering about them they're going with us as back up of sorts. I'm sure Rose has explained all of this."

"…Yeah." The voice was very low monotone but clear enough to understood.

"Good. Now take off that hood and introduce yourself." After nodding the person removed their hood and stepped past Grepher.

'Beautiful…' was the only that crossed all four of their minds. This person, she was beautiful beyond what they thought beauty was. With long, gleaming black hair that surpassed her thighs. And eyes colored as orchid topaz. They radiated a beauty and strength that surpassed the gem itself. Rahn for himself didn't trust his own eyes and ended up punching himself to see if he was under some sort of spell.

"My name is Kokoa. My other more known name is Blade Dancer."

-To Be Continued-

R&R!


End file.
